Let me show you my life The Beginning
by Neiiland AKA The Awesome Neiu
Summary: I once was a bullied girl who self-harmed but I didn't let weakness show. I now am a feared girl who harms others, I don't have a weakness to show, but I have the most feared people on my side... called the Creepypastas. Let me show you my life... Dive in and read along. (Rated T for language such as 'Crap' and blood and gore later in the fan fic.)
1. Getting Bullied and Fighting Back

Emma's POV:  
I started walking to my school. I don't like the bus... Too many kids. (I am claustrophobic... :( ) After about 20 minutes later I arrived at school. "Hey look! The Cat girl's here!" I heard a bratty voice say, I grinded my teeth, and fixed my beanie, lashed my tail and started to walk toward the voice. "Im sorry, but I WOULD slap you... But I don't want to make you look any better..." I "sympathetically" said. "What was that?I don't speak kitty-cat" Cleo said ((AUTHORS NOTE: No. Not from monster high. And HEY! THAT RHYMED! :3 .)) "Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege." Cleo's Followers gasped. "I bet your mother has a loud meow!" Cleo snickered. I snarled and unseathed my claws. I pinned her against the wall and started to dig my claws into her arm, she smirked. "Nice try kitty-cat" she sneered "OW! STOP IT!" she yelled loudly, I sniffed the air and smelt the principal. "Crap." I muttered. I took my claw and cut deep cuts into my arm when they turned around. "What happened?" Mr. Freckleson said, "She clawed me!" "LIAR! You cut me with a knife, then made another cut to make it seem like _I_ did it!" I hissed. Mr. Freckleson looked at Cleo's followers. They ran and I snuck a pocket knife into Cleo's pocket, "LIES!" Cleo growled. "Oh really? Then whats in your pocket?" I said, pointing to her pocket. "Empty your pockets." Mr. Freckleson growled, Cleo emptied every pocket, then took out the pocket knife "What the-" "See?! I told you!" I yowled. Mr. Freckleson narrowed his eyes "Im calling your parents." He growled to Cleo "But-" "No buts. You lied, you hurt another student, and you brought a weapon to school. You will be expelled, I am going to go call your parents now." "NO!" "Too bad" I smirked, right as Mr. Freckleson left. "YOU DID THIS!" "Oh darlin' we all know I did. They just don't believe you." I smiled.

Comment if I should finish this please! *chuckles insanely*


	2. Running and Caught

Emma's POV:  
I walked through the halls, tail bristling. My teacher got pissed at me because I pretended to be a ninja in class. I walked out of the school with my stuff. "I was never here" I giggled to myself, yeah... I'm bipolar. I looked at my phone and read some creepypasta, its the main reason why I stay alive, but it doesn't keep me from cutting myself. I mean, I'm already insane, but if I die I pretty sure I wont be able to read creepypastas... in Heaven or Hell. I saw Ticci Toby's story, then opened it up and started to read it... again. Ticci Toby, Masky and Hoodie are my favorite creepypastas because they freaking beat everyone's butts! "Oof!" I yelp as I ran into someone, I looked up to see some guy in a orange hood "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa- AH!" I yelled and backed up, I know this guy... Its Hoodie. I backed up and turned around to run, only to see Masky "Fudge" I cursed and turned to run toward my house, but Toby was there. "I don't wanna know who is behind me" I muttered, but turned around anyways. no one was there! "Yes!" I shrieked and ran for dear life, only then did I realize that I have my spare pocket knife, and that Slenderman was nearby "Son of a Bunny!" I yelled and ran even faster. Last thing I remember was running into the woods near my house, only to be hit in the back of the head.

Ticci Toby's POV:

I saw this girl run into Hoodie, looking at her phone "Well isn't someone oblivious?" I muttered, then saw Masky sneak up behind her, I could tell that something on the girl's phone had something to do with me because he looked at me then looked down at the girl once she turned around. The girl cursed and I stepped in next to her, She turn and ran. I could see that she remembered something by the look on her face, only then did I see Slender in the distance, and the poor (A/N: Poor girl's? Toby the epic doesn't feel sorry for victims!) girl's face go completely white. She ran to some woods and I hit her on the back of the head with my hatchet handle. "_Good job Toby_." Slender said "Uh... Thanks?" I said, then picked the girl up "What do we do with her?" I asked. Slender thought about it, then replied _"take her to her home. I will see if she is ready to join us" _"ready? so... she's like us?" I asked "_nearly_" Slender replied. I sighed "Alright, ill take her home" I said and started to walk to the girl's house. Once I got to the girls house, I walked in and almost had a heart attack. The girl's parents were up... ...and ready with a knife. "Who are you?" the women asked "Uh. Toby." I said, not a lie, but good enough. "Okay... Just set Emma on the couch, then you can go." the man said. "Uh huh. Okay." I muttered and set the girl, or Emma on the couch. "hey, I have a question." I said "What?" the man said through gritted teeth. "Why does Emma have cat ears and a tail?" "Oh? you mean the stupid cat crap? she was born with it." the women said. "Ah." I said and walked out, telling Slender about what I found in the girl's house.

Comment if I should finish this please! *chuckles insanely*


	3. Breaking and KO

Emma's POV:  
I woke up and looked around in confusion "What happ- oh." I muttered, remembering what happened yesterday. I got up and walked upstairs to my room and started walking around in my anime covered room. I love a lot of anime, Hetalia and Black Butler being my favorite. Off topic! What was I thinking about...? Oh yeah! The random three proxy thing. "B-But creepypastas aren't real... but if they are..." I trailed off, my lips curling into a creepy smile. I searched around my room for a machete I kept hidden in case I needed it for anything. I looked around my room and twitched my ear, then grabbed some fingerless gloves and put them on. I grabbed a white bandana and some black thread and started to sew into the bandana, eventually, it was a white bandana with a black X stitched into it. I put the bandana over my nose and mouth and tied it. I sharpened the machete and hid it again "I will need this tonight" I murmured. I got up and left the room to go walk around in the forest, I checked my pocket for my dagger and held onto the handle. I walked into the woods and walked around, I started to panic once I saw a note that said 'Always watches, no eyes' I shrieked in fear and turned into cat form, and bolted out of the forest. once out of the forest I turned back into human form. "I'm just going to go into the woods once I finish my plan" I muttered and walked home. I walked inside and grabbed my machete and checked the time "2 am... Perfect" I purred, then snuck into my parent's room. My dad woke up and glared at me "What the heck do you want _**mutant"**_ '_mutant...'_ echoed in my ears.I growled and raised the machete "Just... clearing something I should have done LONG ago." I slammed the machete into my dad's neck, then woke up my mom, blood splattered on my clothes. She screamed in fear and I laughed "Y-You hurt me s-so much.. y-you're going to pay" I giggled, eye twitching. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it into my _mothers_ shoulder and dragged down to her hand "you feel this pain? My pain was much worse... I have to try harder" I murmured, and laughed again as my mother screamed. I grabbed my knife and thought 'What do kidneys taste like?' I smiled at an idea and grabbed my mom's hair, forcing her to sit up and watch as I gutted my dad until I got to his kidneys, then I cut the kidneys out and looked at my mom "You next" I giggled. I cut my mom's stomach open and cut it into the shape of an X, then I cut her kidneys out. I then, stabbed the middle of the X, and stitched it up. "Good-bye..._**MOTHER"**_ I spat the name with lots of venom in the word. I smirked "I will no longer be Emma... You now know me as Venom." I grabbed my gun and shot my mom, right in the middle of her head. Then went to my room, packed up my laptop, extra iPod, phone, lots of headphones, clothes, etc. I grabbed my main iPod, zipped up my backpack, put it on and left the house, listening to music I walked into Slendy's woods. I looked around and continued walking, next thing I know I hear static and im out like a light.

Comment if I should finish this please! *chuckles insanely*


	4. Waking and Fighting

'Venom's' POV:  
I woke up and heard voices "...?" I stayed asleep as I tried to listen to the voices. "_Im confused... why did Smile try to kill her? and whats up with the cat s-" "crap? AND SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE HECK I CANT FREAKING KILL HER?!"_ I heard someone yell. I pretended to wake up _"Jeffery-" _"mrf...?" I groaned and held my head "Owwwwww..." I moaned in pain, not even opening my eyes but held my head in my hands. "My head... It hurts like a duck!" I cursed as the pain got worse. Someone walked into the room I was in and tried to help me but my eyes flashed open and I turned to them, hissing and spitting. My tail was lashing and my neon eyes were flaring.  
Eyeless Jack's POV:  
I heard the weird girl...uh curse? Well, I got curious. I opened the door to the room the girl was in and saw her with her head in her hands. I touched her shoulder to get her to look at me, which she did... except she was...hissing and spitting at me? She had a tail and it was lashing, but the thing that shocked me were her eyes... They were bright neon green, and she didn't have human ears, but dark grey wolf ears. "What are you?" I asked. The girl glared at me with alarm, distrust, and fear. She wrapped her tail around one of her legs in a defensive matter and whimpered, then responded, "I am a neko... but a mix of a cat AND a wolf..." she muttered. "What's that?" I asked, she started to mutter quietly, like Hoodie, only a little louder. "I am a neko.. a person with cat ears and a cat tail, along with the senses and stamina of a cat... or a wolf... in this case... I have cat and wolf instincts, cat ears and tail... Wolf stamina, cat eyes... and cat claws" she responded, clicking her claws together. I saw the girl's eyes widen in fear and she coward back. I turned around and saw Jeff glaring at her "Jeff... uh... you're scaring her" The girl suddenly lunged forward and next thing you know, Jeff has a cut across his shoulder "Da heck?" Jeff said then whipped out a knife "Raise your weapon cat-girl!" He snapped. The girl's eyes blazed and she snarled, pulling out her machete.  
Emma's POV: "Raise your weapon Cat-girl!" Jeff snapped. My eyes blazed and I snarled 'Raise Your W.E.A.P.O.N.' I thought, pulling out my machete, glaring at Jeff I turned into my wolf form, holding the machete in my jaws. I leaped forward and pushed Jeff to the ground, cutting him with the machete multiple times until he kicked me off. I landed on my paws and waited, snarling. "**_Welcome to the Creepypasta Mansion Emma._**"

Comment if I should finish this please! *chuckles insanely*


	5. More Fighting and Powered Up

Venom's POV:  
I swung my head to look at the doorway, glaring at Slenderman "It's not a 'Welcome' if im KIDNAPPED" I snarled and launched myself at Slender. I sunk my teeth into his arm and he 'glared' at me. "Let go." he said, 'No' I snarled in his head, he looked at me in surprise and muttered something. He raised his arm and looked at me, I realized I was hanging by his arm. I bit harder. 'Drop me and this arm comes off' I snapped, I saw him look at Jeff. I sent a thought-wave to mess up their chat that they were having. 'Don't try' I growled, Jeff glared at me and lunged forward and grabbed my jaws, I clamped them harder around Slender's arm. 'GAHH!' I shrieked in everyone's head once Jeff stabbed me in the side. 'AH!' I screamed in agony and let go, dropping to the floor and withering in pain. 'Im gonna make it bend and break~...' I sung in my head softly as blackness started to surround my vision 'in case god doesn't show...~' I could tell I was turning back into neko form as I sung, and as the blackness took over my vision. "And I want these words to make things right~" I sung softly "but is it wrong to make the words come to life...~" I could see everyone's eyes on me. 'It's poison' I thought, then mentally smirked but continued to 'die' "Is that the worst you got...?~" I sung louder.  
Then launched myself up and grabbed my machete "One line and one more time, thanks for the memories. Even if they weren't so great.~" I whispered into Jeff's ear as I stabbed him in the side and twisted the machete. I smiled as he yelled in pain "Coward." I said. I turned into panther form and snarled at everyone, then jumped out the window and hid in the tree, staring into the window. But making sure no one could see me.

sorry its a short chapter. I haven't been able to do very much typing lately.))

Comment if I should finish this please! *chuckles insanely*


End file.
